Keeping the Keeper
by A Hollywood Horror
Summary: Adeline and Oliver have been best friends since they were in diapers. But when Oliver starts to show an interest in other girls, Adeline realizes she feels some sort of odd feeling: jealousy. What will she do to prove her love?
1. Chapter 1: Free Butterbeer

**Keeping the Keeper.**

Oliver Wood.

**Free Butterbeer.**

"Have a good time, dear," my mother said as she wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in a hug in the middle of the busy platform. "Be sure to write every week."

"I will, Mum. Don't worry. I'll be fine," I encouraged. I wriggled, trying to escape her grip, but to no avail.

"Mind the teachers. And don't get in trouble." Silent tears slid down her rosy cheeks as she pulled me closer to her slender body.

I sighed heavily. She always got emotional when I left for Hogwarts. Even after five years, she still cried like a baby every time I boarded the train. It was understandable, of course; sending your only daughter away for months without any visits. Still, I thought she'd be used to it by now. It was disappointing, in a way.

The train whistle blew, warning the students to board now or else they'll be left behind. Steam billowed from the smokestack, heating up the already too-warm platform. "I'm going to be late. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, honey." She released her death grip on me and waved as I climbed up the steps to the Hogwarts Express. I smiled and returned the gesture before turning away.

Once I hauled my trunk onto the train, I set off to find an empty compartment. I knew Oliver wouldn't be here yet; he was always late when we left, despite his punctuality when Quidditch was involved.

I smiled to myself as I found an empty compartment and pulled my trunk inside. "Success," I mumbled, heaving my trunk onto the luggage rack. Sighing, I fell onto the uncomfortable bench and closed my eyes, waiting for him.

"Finally!" a voice boomed seconds after I settled into the seat. I opened my eyes to see a tall, subtly muscular boy standing in the doorway. "I've been looking all over for you."

"At least I was here on time, Mr. Wood, and I got the compartment. So shut your trap."

Oliver Wood was my best friend, has been since we were in diapers. Our fathers went to school together and loved Quidditch, too. Obviously, Oliver inherited the love of the sport. My father's love, however, went to my brother, who is now the star chaser for the Ballycastle Bats. My family received free cases of butterbeer on a regular bases thanks to Barny the Fruitbat, their mascot, being featured in most butterbeer advertisements. _I'm just batty about butterbeer!_

"How was your summer?" Oliver asked as he put up his luggage.

"Decent. Sean came home for a week and he and Da' went crazy over Quidditch. It was an all out war." I shook my head at the memory of my brother and father fighting in the garden over who won the one-on-one match they were playing. My mother and I refused to take any part in their antics.

"I wish my sibling was in some high profile Quidditch team. But no, I'm the Quidditch fanatic and I get stuck with a sister who does nothing but sit around the house," Oliver grumbled.

"You know that Sean would love to take you on a tour of the Bats' stadium and lockers and all the Quidditch stuff," I told him.

"Puddlemere is better than Ballycastle." He briefly pointed to his navy shirt with two crossed golden bulrushes printed in the middle and grinned. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Well then, maybe I'll watch Puddlemere play the Bats from the press box by myself, since the person I was going to give the other ticket to doesn't appreciate my team." I reached into my pocket and pulled out two tickets, courtesy of Sean.

Oliver's mouth dropped slightly for a moment, but he quickly regained his posture. "Now now, let's not be hasty and jump to conclusions. The Bats are a decent team."

"That's better." I smiled and handed him the ticket. "It's during the winter holidays. Maybe you could stay at my house in Sean's old room. I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind."

"You're the most amazing girl ever. And you're incredibly lucky. You get free butterbeer and free Quidditch tickets." Oliver pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like an upset toddler.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're just using me for my connections." I pouted too.

Oliver suddenly looked away. "Whatever do you mean?" He tried to whistle a tune, but he only achieved a small whooshing noise. This sent us both into fits of laughter.

The door to the compartment slid open just then, revealing two gangly, tall red haired boys.

"They're at it again, Fred," one said.

"I swear, if we'd entered a few minutes before, we would've caught 'em shagging," the other, Fred, said.

"I agree. We need better timing." George grumbled as the two Weaselys shuffled into the compartment and sat down. The Weasely twins were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both as beaters. They were also very close friends of Oliver and myself.

"You'll never guess who's on the train," Fred said suddenly, grinning ear to ear.

George leaned forward and whispered, "Harry Potter."

Oliver's mouth fell open for a moment. "Wow," he whispered.

"Harry Potter?" I gasped in shock. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was on the train going to Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter," Fred confirmed smiling.

"And guess who's sitting with him. "George beamed.

"Our very own little Ron," Fred said. Ron was their little brother who started Hogwarts this year. Fred and George also had an older brother, Percy, who is a complete git, and a younger sister who starts school next year. Fred also mentioned something about Charlie and Bill, their two oldest brothers, once or twice.

"Our brother is making friends with Harry Potter, Fred. It's amazing."

"Yes, George, absolutely amazing." Fred stood and put his hand on the door. "Now, we must be off. Let's go torture the first years."

George grinned and stood up, walking over to his brother. "Excellent idea Fred."

The two walked out of the compartment discussing certain hexes and their various effects.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt like writing an Oliver where their friends. So, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ is J.K. Rowling's.


	2. Chapter 2: Strictly Platonic

**Keeping the Keeper.**

Oliver Wood.

**Strictly Platonic.**

"We'll be arriving soon, so you best start changing." Percy Weasley, a Prefect, stuck his head into the compartment and lazily told Oliver and me. He slid the door shut and continued down the car.

Oliver turned to look at me. "Do you want me to leave, or are you alright with me changing here, too?"

"Here's fine. I don't mind," I told him. Every year, if we had a compartment together, we would change together instead of waiting in the ridiculously long lines at the bathroom. We didn't mind seeing each other in our under things. Once, when we were three, our parents decided to let us run around my house in nothing but socks. So, we've seen each other in the nude before, years ago before puberty hit. It shouldn't matter too much now.

I stood up and pulled down my heavy trunk. After rummaging through it for a few moments, I pulled out my school robes. Across the compartment, Oliver did the same.

It was when I began to pull off my trousers when I actually noticed Oliver in the confined quarters. He was shirtless, only wearing a pair of Puddlemere United boxers, which didn't surprise me. What did surprise me, however, was the way my stomach churned as I watched Oliver. I noticed that he was no longer the gangly, awkward boy of our youth, but a tall, lean young man. He skin was bronzed from the hours of practice on the sun and his slender figure had turned slightly muscular due to his dedication to Quidditch.

"Is there something wrong?" Oliver asked in a worried tone, pulling me from my thoughts.

I blushed furiously, embarrassed that I was caught staring. "No," I mumbled.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious, which was new to me. I had never really worried about my looks. Sure, people told me I was pretty all the time, and sometimes I did feel exceptionally good-looking, but for the most part, I felt I looked average. My wavy brown hair and bright green eyes were a day-to-day thing, nothing out of the ordinary.

I then slipped into the required skirt and began to pull off my sweater. One glance at Oliver's toned stomach made me falter. _What would he think of my body?_, I thought. I wasn't over weight or terribly under weight. I was slim for my height, but I was still curvy. I shrugged off my previous thoughts when I pulled off my sweater and quickly grabbed my shirt.

"Adeline?" Oliver questioned. "Are you alright? You've been acting kind of odd."

I turned to look at Oliver. Big mistake. He now sported a pair of grey slacks but was still shirtless. I felt my cheeks flush as I stared at his chiseled chest.

"Er," I stuttered. I quickly fixed my eyes on a loose thread hanging from my sweater. "No. I-I'm good, really. I just need to use to bathroom." I edged to the compartment door, careful not to get anywhere near Oliver's bare skin, and ran to the bathroom. Once there, I took a minute to regain my posture, washed my face, and decided to head back to the compartment.

Oliver was sitting, now fully dressed, on the seat. He looked as though he was lost in thought. I carefully slid the door open and entered. He looked up at me with curious brown eyes.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "Girl problems, you know."

Oliver's features suddenly turned horror-struck. He grimaced then looked away. "Oh," he mumbled.

The rest of the ride was very awkward. The conversation was strained and uneasy, neither of us wanting to mention anything about my little episode earlier. I was thankful that he didn't want to know what went on, because frankly, I had no answers. Maybe I was just feeling a bit odd and excited because I hadn't seen him all summer. _Yes, that must be it_, I told myself. _It has to be…_

Once the train stopped and everything was unloaded, Oliver, the Weasley twins, and I piled into a carriage and rode up to the castle. That ride was slightly awkward too. I was thankful that the Weasley's were there; they lightened the mood immensely. I would've been afraid to see what would've happened _without_ them.

After the feast and the settling in, I decided to sink into a large, squishy armchair by the fireplace in the common room. I was nearly asleep when Katie Bell sat in the chair next to me.

"So," she started, "are you and Oliver a 'thing' now?"

"What?" I was confused. Oliver and I had never had romantic relations.

"You know, are you two dating?" she whispered.

"God, no. Don't be absurd." I laughed at the thought. Deep down, though, the idea didn't seem like such a bad one.

"You don't like him like that, then?" She seemed eager for an answer. I thought this odd coming from Katie. She was never one for gossip. Maybe she was just honestly curious.

"No," I stated. Something in my stomach twisted about angrily. "We're just friends. Strictly platonic."

Katie's answering smile was big and bright. "Thanks," she said, got up, and walked away to the girls' dormitories. On her way, she caught Oliver's eye and winked at him. Oliver smiled back at her sheepishly.

The thing in my stomach that was uneasy earlier had a fit over this. It churned for a good fifteen minutes after. For some reason, though, I now felt angry at Oliver. I suddenly decided that I didn't want to be in the common room anymore, so I headed up to my dormitory.

Later, as I was laying in bed, I thought about Oliver and what I had said earlier. Oliver and I were just friends, and that's all we ever would be. Strictly platonic, right?

* * *

**A/N:** I updated. Wow, right? I enjoy it, slightly. I just wanted to update for you guys. I'm beginning to like this one. :)

**Disclaimer:** Everything you don't recognize is mine. Everything you _do_ recognize is J.K. Rowling's.


End file.
